Beauty and the Beast
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Tabitha Gates and her friends take a road trip for the summer and find themselves in Travis county Texas where she sees the beast side of Thomas Brown Hewitt.Can she over look how they live or no?Can she love the man who killed her friends? read and see
1. Chapter 1 Beauty

**A/n I hope you like the story I love beauty and beast and tcm well Tommy lol so I am mixing them together** **please comment:) all rights go to the people who did tcm I don't own tcm or Tommy :( I wish I did lol oh I will make the house and tcm Tommy, Hoyt, Luda and uncle Monty what they look like in the 2006 movie**

Beauty and the Beast

Ch 1 Beauty

I didn't want to take this trip with my friends. I didn't want to go to Texas or anywhere else they were planning to go. I wanted to stay in Oklahoma. I really hate long car rides. I walked around my small room grabbing my favorite jeans, shorts and t-shirts and shoving it all into my black bag. From the bathroom I got all my little oddball stuff. You know, toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant etc. - stuff that makes a girl feel just so. I closed my bag and carried it out to the blue van that would be my home for the next few months.

"Hey Tab." I looked at Sarah and smiled. Sarah's been my friend since the fourth grade." Are you all set?" I nodded, slid the door open and claimed the very back seat on the right next to the window. The van could hold eight plus our bags which was fairly comfortable. I was the only one without a boyfriend on this trip. My guy couldn't make it so I got to keep the bags company. There were five of us making this trip Sarah and Rick, Heather and Sean and me. I closed my eyes and slept for what seemed like forever. I woke up, rubbed my eyes and realized it was dark out. We were getting off on an exit with a hotel where we planned to hang out for a couple of days before going farther into Texas. Rick pulled into a parking space near the back of the Holiday Inn. We all got out of the car and stretched. It felt good to be out of the van. Rick climbed into the back of the van and handed out the bags. We carried them to the front of the hotel to check in. I looked up and realized the hotel was huge! It had to be at least twelve floors. When the doors opened I was impressed. The lobby was enormous with white marble floors and walls. Even though it was late it was lit very brightly. Sarah, Heather, Sean and I waited for Rick to sign us in and get our room keys. He came over to us and handed Heather and me our room key.

"We are on the tenth floor." Oh great I thought I hate elevators and we are near the top floor. The elevator doors open and we pile in. I go to the back wall and clutch my bag to me as tight as I can. That sucker went up so fast that when the doors opened I rushed out before anyone else could. Standing in the hallway Rick was laughing at me and trying to talk to us.

"Heather you and Sean will be in room100." He looked at me. "You're in room 102." Then he turns and smiles at Sarah "We are in room 101." We all said goodnight and walked to our rooms. I stopped at the wood door with the 102 on it. I put the card in and it beeped. I opened the door and turned on the light. There were two beds and a big TV. I walked over to the bed next to the wall by the bathroom. I put my bag on the bed and sat down next to it looking around the room. It was a basic room -not as impressive as I thought it would be. Simple colors I guess they are supposed to be restful. I sighed. Why didn't I just stay home? I opened my bag and got out my little black mp3 player, put in the ear phones and turned it on. The song that was playing was from Beauty and the Beast. I moved my bag to the other bed then lay down and just listened to the music. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The beast

**A/n I am replacing the brothers and their girlfriends in the movie with my characters. So that none of you get confused and I am using some of the lines from the movie. When I use "hi " that's when they are talking out loud. When I use 'hi ' it's in their head. In ch 3 I will have them meet. I have the R rated tcm I wish I had the unrated one because there's more scenes in it:( but oh well on with ch 2 hope you like it :) **

Beauty and the Beast

Ch 2 The Beast

{Tommy's pov}

I was at the slaughterhouse cutting up some meat. I don't want to leave. I love my job. I have been working here for as long as I can remember. I can feel the boss staring daggers at my back and I can also hear him talking to his assistant. His office overlooks the work area where the meat is cut and packed. What he is saying I have heard before but, it still hurts.

The Boss said, "What's that diseased freak still is doing here? We closed for good now."

Jess answered, "I think he likes it here sir."

The Boss responded, "Ain't no reason for that ugly beast to still be here. Jess, we need to get that oversized retard the hell out of here." I am so mad that I take my anger out on the meat. I know they can hear me. I wonder what they would do if they knew that I am pretending that it is the boss that I am cutting up.

"We sir?" Jess looks up from his clipboard with a scared look.

"Just you." The Boss says giving Jess a no-nonsense look. I can hear Jess walking down the stairs and I just keep on chopping up the meat.

"Hello Hewitt." he said. I keep chopping. I don't want to listen to him or anyone else. I just want to do the job that I love. I heard him come closer to me. "We are shutting down the place today. You know that cause, I done told you that. We are shutting down for good. We ain't packing no more meat. Ain't killing no more animals so.." I just keep chopping away on the meat that is in front of me. I just want to do my job. 'Just leave me alone!'

Jess said, "Just leave the equipment. You just go on home, okay?" I stopped for a second then went back to cutting until he said. "You gotta go I say! Get out the hell out of here you dumb animal!" When he said that I stopped in mid chop. I turned around and grasped the cleaver tighter. I started walking toward him. I am going to kill him. He started backing away from me. I was ready to strike when I looked up and saw the boss watching us. I threw down the cleaver and went around him. As I was getting ready to go home I saw a sledgehammer by the door where the equipment is kept. I picked it up with one hand and I liked the way it felt. I smiled 'let's go see the boss one last time'

I walked to the bosses' office when everyone else had cleared out and stood in the doorway watching him pack his stuff into a box. He heard me and turned his head to look at me.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Go home. We're out of business. You and your family are the only ones stupid enough to be living in this town. Your kind belongs in this shithole." Now he was talking about Luda, my mother, the only person who would raise me when I was little. My family includes Charlie who I love but, at times hate with a passion and then there is Uncle Monty. He is indifferent to most things. We aren't perfect, but what he said crossed the line. I grabbed the hammer tightly in my hand and quickly walked over to him, lifted the hammer and slammed it into the side of his face. He fell to the floor then I hit his right knee. I swung again and hit the leg of the desk and as it fell he turned over onto his stomach all the while screaming. He grabbed the phone from the floor and called the operator.

I could hear someone say "Opreator" I hit the other knee he screamed. I could hear the voice on the phone say "May I help you?" I just kept hitting his knees until I broke them. He kept on screaming. Again I could hear the voice speaking. "You're going to have to speak more clearly, Ma'am." I walked in front of him and looked at him in all his agony. Again the voice "I don't understand. You're going to have to speak more clearly."

He looked up at me with pleading eyes and said, "I am your friend Hewitt" I thought to myself, 'If you were my friend you wouldn't treat me like you did and you think by saying it I would not kill you. Wrong!' I brought up the hammer and struck him hard on the side of his face. Now he is dead. I looked around the room and saw a chainsaw on another desk. I picked it up and turned to walk out of the meat plant. 'I think this just might come in handy.' I walked down the dirt road toward home with that chainsaw gripped in my right hand.

{Charlie/ Hoyt's pov}

I saw the sheriff's car pull up to the house from the living room window. I heard him knock at the door. I went to the door and looked at him.

"Is Thomas in there?"

"No he ain't here."

"We got a-we got a situation on our hands here. I just come back from the slaughterhouse. That 'tarded nephew of yours killed a man. Now I'm gonna have to apprehend him. I thought you might want to accompany me. Help finesse the situation as it were." I just hit my leg with my open hand trying to not loose my temper when he said the last few things. I walked with him to the car and got into the front seat and rode with him. The Sheriff said, "Anyway, staying around this town, there's no more jobs, no more money, no more food. It's downright suicidal. And I am the last bit of law enforcement that's left. Hell I am moving to Michigan next week. I often normal folk, thats what I am saying."

"He ain't retarded. He's misunderstood."

"Oh shit there he is! You stay put. I will let you know when I need you. Put down the weapon boy! I seen what you did back there. Hewitt. This doesn't have to be difficult unless you make it so. Just put the weapon down. Don't be stupid." I grabbed the shotgun that he lefted on the dashboard and opened the door when he cocked his gun at Thomas.

"I think we have a problem here sheriff." I said cocking the gun and shot the sheriff in the head. "Shit I just killed the whole f sheriff's department. Damn, I wonder what that felt like." I then put my pointer finger to his blood and tasted it. It tasted ok. I then took his things and put on the tan sheriffs hat on then got Tommy to put the body in the trunk. We got home and I was standing in my room in front of the mirror looking at myself in the sheiffs uniform.

"You think you are something in that outfit, don't you? Here's your pants." I grabbed my pants. "Supper is on the stove." Mama said before she walked out of the room. I looked back at the mirror at myself and said "Ladies love a man in uniform." I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the dining room. I took the head of the table. Mama sat on my right and Uncle Monty sat on my left. Tommy was in the kitchen. I then started to talk to the family.

"That slaughthouse meant more to this town than them fools will ever know. Just a matter of time now before this town is overrun by bikers and hippies. Us, we're staying right here." I heard mama sigh. "We will never abandon the place of our birth. We're on our own, people. And alone we will rise above it all. People may not remember what we say here tonight, but they sure in shit gonna remember what we do. Thanks to the good sheriff here." I pulled the pot to me. "We're not going to go hungry tonight. I saw mama with the are you kidding me look. "Matter fact, we are never gonna starve again." I pulled the spoon out of the pot and put it in my bowl. I broght the bowl to my nose and said. "Mm-mm-mm."

"Charlie, say grace."

"Mama, I told you, Charlie's dead now. It's Hoyt. Sheriff Hoyt." I said grace and after we ate we went on up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 they meet

**I am sorry this is late. I have been working on Chloe trying to get it done with. I also had writers block. I got the unrated tcm now Yay I am happy now lol. My beta that was working on the 1****st**** two chs she don't want to work on it because she hates gore so I will try my best to make it good to read. I hope you like it. I may use lines from the 2003 and 2006 movies for the whole story. I am sorry for the cliff hanger. I will try and update it soon.**

Beauty and the Beast

Ch 3 they meet

{Tabitha's pov}

We all got packed up from the hotel. We got our bags in the van and turned in our cards. Right now we are eating some food before we leave. I was sitting next to Rick and Heather with Sarah next to Rick and Sean. We all were looking at a map of Texas. We were planning on going through Dallas to camp out for a night or two then go to the capital Austin to look at all of what they have which is a lot. We plan to stay there for at least two weeks then go down to Corpus Christi and swim in the Gulf of Mexico then after that I have no clue we haven't thought of what to do after that.

I just sat there eating and looking at the map. Heather, Sean, Sarah and Rick were just talking about when we get in Dallas. Rick and Sean love to hike. Sarah and Heather love to swim. I really don't like to go hiking at all. I will be watching our stuff when they go. I will be either swimming or fishing. Heather and Sarah don't like to fish. They hate to bait their hook or to touch the fish. Their more on the girly side I am a little bit both of a tomboy and a girly. I hate make up or dresses. I got done with my bacon and eggs. I got up when they were done and throw our trash away and we headed to the van. I sat in the back again. Heather and Sean were in the middle and Rick was driving and Sarah was in the front.

Rick drove for two or three hours when we stopped at a rest area, so we could walk around for a while. Heather, Sean, and Sarah all went off leaving Rick and me at the van. This rest area looking like so many that we have stopped at. Rick is the only one that will drive mostly because it's his van and he doesn't trust anyone to drive it.

"Are you ok?" I looked at Rick. His long black hair was in a mess like always to go with his bright green eyes. I am more of a blue eyed person but, green fit him.

"Yeah I am ok." I always had a crush on Rick but, Sarah got to him first. I never told her I liked him. She asked me before they stared to date but, being me; a very shy person and I would have felt guilty if I told her I liked him. It's hard seeing them together but, I guess that's the price for not saying anything.

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong?" I looked at him heart racing in my chest. I wanted to so much just kiss him but, he is with my best friend.

"Yes, for the hundredth time." He still didn't take my answer but, he smiled. I then saw Heather, Sean and Sarah coming back from their walk. Heather was a quit girl. She is Sarah's sister. She has Dark brown hair almost black with brown eyes. Sarah has jet black hair with brown eyes. Sean was Rick's brother. Sean had jet back hair with hazel eyes. I have long dirty blond hair that goes just below my shoulders with hazel eyes that have blue in them. They change colors to what I wear. If I wear blue then they turn blue. If I have a green or brown they turn to hazel. And they also change to gray with blue in it. That's what they stay mostly it just all differs on the shaded of the colors for my eyes to change. I sometimes wear my hair in a ponytail or wear it in the emo cut. That's where you have your bangs in your eyes on one side. I put it on my right side of my face but, my bangs are long not the short. I am a very shy person.

I smiled at them when they came to the van. I came on this trip because Sarah wanted me to but, it was hard because of this crush I have fro Rick. Even though I wanted to just not see Rick and Sarah together I wanted to have a good time, because after all Sarah was like a sister to me. So even though it tore my heart and brought tears to my eyes I needed to try and have a good time.

"I will be back soon." Rick said walking to the big brick building. I went back to my seat and took out my mp3 to listen to when we got on the road. Sarah got in the middle seat looking back at me.

"Hey." She said. I looked from my bag and zipped it up and looked at her.

"Hey Sarah." I said with a smile.

"I can't wait until we get to Dallas."

"Me either. This van is so full."

"Yeah it is." I looked at out the window and Rick was coming back to the van.

"Are we all ready? We have at least another hour to go." I sighted and put on my seat belt and put the head phones in my ears. Rick put the van in drive and drove the van to the park we were going to stay for a night or two. I watched the trees and other cars go by. It felt like we were going for an hour when Rick took an exit that wasn't our exit. I took off the head phones.

"Hey Rick, this isn't our exit." He looked in the review mirror at me.

"I know I wanted to just see the back roads."

"O okay." I said unsure if it was a good idea to go on old back roads. He turned right at the end of the exit and we were off to who knows where. The city was to the back of us getting smaller and smaller. I looked out the window at the trees which were fading away. We were on this road for an hour or two. The road turned to dirt and the houses turned to farm land.

"Do you know where we are?" Sarah asked.

"No I don't. I thought it would go to the back roads of were the camp would be."

"Hey there's a gas station up the road." Heather said. Rick pulled into the store's little lot and parked there. We all got out of the car. The gas station looked like a rundown old place. The walls were white and the paint was pulling off. The gas pumps where old time ones. It looked like no one works there. Sarah, Heather and I went to the door. Sarah opened the door and a bell went off. We all walked in and see this old lady behind the counter smoking. The store walls had all kinds of old black and white pictures. It also had a deer head just other odds things on the walls.

"Y'all have some beautiful things in here ma'am." Sarah said. The old lady just sigh laughed like ok. "Hey ma'am, do you know how far we are from Dallas or Austin?"

"Austin is only an hour or two away from here." The old lady said. Sarah walked over to her and pulled out the map that was in her back pocket and opened it up and showed the old lady.

"Where are we at now?" the old lady moved her glasses to see the map better and pointed to the name of the county they were in. Sarah looked at were show pointed to. "So we are in Travis County. Thanks."

"No problem." She said. We went out of the store. We walked to the van and Sarah showed Rick where to go. We were off again. It felt like we were only on the road for about ten minutes when the van slowed down. Rick was able to pull off the road before it died. Rick then popped the hood and got out of the van to look to see why it stopped. Sean, Heather and Sarah got out of the van to see what was happening. I stayed in the van because it was a little better inside the van then out in the hot sun. I have on a black shirt and pair of dark jeans on, and with my hair down. I then saw Sarah coming to slide the door open.

"What's wrong with the van?" I asked her when she slide the door opened.

"Rick doesn't know."

"What are we going to do, now?" I asked.

"Well Sean, Heather and I are going to go hike and see if we can get any help."

"Can I go with you guys?"

"Sure." I got out of the car. "Hey what if we go back the store, to see if that old lady can help us?" They looked at me.

"She's right. What if we walk there and ask the old lady." Sarah said.

"Ok let's go." Sean said.

"Be careful." Rick said. We walked back to the store in the out sun. We made it to the store in about 20 minutes. We went into the store and Sarah went to talk to the old lady again.

"I am sorry, but our van broke down. Do you know of anyone who can fix it?" the old lady looked like she was in deep thought.

"Either the sheriff or my brother is good with cars but, the phone is out right now. So I can't call them."

"Then do you think we can walk there?"

"Yeah you can walk there. I will send you to my brother's house. I would take you there but I have no car. Ok when you go out the door you go to the back of the story and then about ten minutes or so you will end up next to a patch of woods. Go through the woods and walk about five minutes then you will see a huge old white house. That will be it. when you get to the house tell Monty that his sister Luda sent you guys there."

"Thanks." Sarah said and we went out of the store and followed were the old lady said to go. Like she said it took us about ten minutes to get to the woods. I didn't want to go into the woods. It was dark and I don't do dark but, at least the sun wouldn't be burning us. We ended the woods. I looked up at the trees when we were in the woods. The sunshine though the tree branches. It was so pretty how the light came down in the lines like it was. We had to watch out because there were huge rocks on the ground. We got out of the woods and we saw the huge house.

"Man when she said it was huge I didn't think it would be that huge that you could see it from here." Sarah said. We all chucked and stared walking to it. We finally got to the house. We walked around to the front of the house and Sarah stared to knock on the screen door. "Hello, anyone home?"

"What do you want?" An old guy's voice called from inside.

"Are you Monty?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Your sister Luda sent us here to see if you could help us." We saw this old guy coming to the door. He opened the door and looked at all of us.

"Come on in and you can tell me what it is." When we were in the house I saw there was a set of stairs on the right side. There was at the end of the hallway I saw a sling greenish door. He led us to the left to the living room. We all for sat on the couch and he took a chair and looked at us. "So how can I help you four?" Sarah looked at us then back at Monty.

"Our van broke down and we need help to get it running. We don't know what's wrong with it."

"That's too bad. Before I go take a look at it do you want something to drink?" we looked at each other.

"Thank." Sarah said. Monty got up and walked to the kitchen. Sarah and Heather went into the kitchen two to help him. I walked to the door and opened it. Monty looked at me.

"Can I use the restroom?"

"Yes. It's upstairs when you get up the stairs it at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you." I walked out of the living room and walked to the stairs. I walked up the stairs and walked to the bathroom. I shut the door. I looked around the bathroom. It was small. There was a dirty tub. The whole bathroom was dirty. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. I then washed some of my sweat off my arms and back of my neck. When I was done I opened the door. I walked down the steps and went into the living room. When I ended the living room I didn't see Sean there. I then went to the kitchen door and opened it a little to see. I didn't see anyone in the kitchen. I went to go back to the living room when I heard Monty talking to someone.

"There's one more upstairs." Then I heard to sets of feet walking by the living room to get upstairs. When I thought I heard them go upstairs I walked to the living room door and looked out. When I didn't see them I walked to the screen door and went to open it when I heard a chainsaw. I jumped and looked upstairs. I opened the door trying to make it not make a sound but it made a little noise and I heard the person with the chainsaw walking down the hallway. I then ran out the door it made a loud noise when it shut. I saw the guy that had the chainsaw. He was huge that's all I saw and I took off running. I ran to the woods. That old lady set us up. I can't go to the store. Then I thought of Rick.


	4. Chapter 4 one missing

**I know this one is short I still didn't have a beta on this ch but I hope you like it. I will work on ch 5 and I hope to make it longer I want to thank you all of you who reviewed on this story:) it helps me keep writing knowing that people like my story. **

Beauty and the Beast

Ch 4 one missing

{Luda's pov}

I was at the store reading one of my books when the phone rang. I was in a good part of the book to. I put the book down and got the phone.

"Hello."

"Luda, we got a problem."

"What is it?"

"One got away."

"What! Where's Thomas at?"

"He went out the door chasing her down with the chainsaw."

"Have you called Hoyt yet?"

"I tried. He will not pick up on the radio."

"Thanks Monty. I will try him." With that I hung up the phone.

{Mont's pov}

I put one of the girls upstairs in tommy's room. They were still knock out. I tired the one upstairs and the other down stairs in the kitchen to the table. The guy was down in the basement. I was walking around the room. Trying to come up with something if that girl got away from Tommy then we will be in trouble.

{Hoyt pov}

I went back to the car and heard the radio. I picked it up.

"Hello can you repent what you said?"

"One got away."

"I will take care of it." With that I put the radio up and started the car.

{Tommy's pov}

I am running after this girl who got away. And boy is she fast. She looks to be at least 19 or 20 years old. She is so pretty too with her dirty blond hair and her eyes. When I catch her I will have to make her mine and mine only. She ran out of the woods and I stopped because I saw a van down the road. I then saw Hoyt pull up from behind me. Hoyt saw her and went around me and followed her. I then walked back home because, I knew Hoyt could take it from here. I turned my head back around to look at the girl. We will see each other again.


	5. Chapter 5 one down frour to go

**I hope you like it: ) I hope it sounds good.i dont own tcm:(  
><strong>

Beauty and the Beast

Ch 5 one down four to go

{Tabitha's pov}

I was running for my life with this huge guy chasing me with a chainsaw. I got out of the woods and I saw Rick. I didn't hear the chainsaw anymore but, I didn't care I ran as fast as my legs would go. I reached Rick I couldn't breathe. Rick put his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a panic voice. I ponied behind me and went to talk but I couldn't. "No one's there. What happen? Where's everyone?" I took a deep breath and tried to calm down enough to talk to him.

"That old... Lady... sent …us to….her bothers house and there was this huge guy with a chainsaw he… chased me from the house….. I don't…. know where he went." Some of it came out slow and some came out fast. We then heard a cop car. We both looked at the cop car and the guy got out of the car. He looked to be the sheriff. He wore the old timely brown shirt and pants. He wore an old timey tannish sheriff's hat to. He looked at me with his brown eyes with a mean look and I felt fear. He was about 5 foot 7 or 10. He looked to be in his late 50's early 60s.

"How can I help you two?"

"Our car broke down. We don't know what's wrong with it." Rick said.

"Let me take you to the station and we can call someone to help you guys." I grabbed Rick's arm hard because I just remember the old lady told us about the sheriff, and plus he gave me a vibe to stay away from him. But Rick said. "Let's go." I still had a death grip on his arm when we walked to the car. The guy opened the back door for us to get in. I slid in first to the right side. When Rick got in I grabbed his arm again.

"It's going to be ok Tab." Rick said before the guy got into the front seat. I just still wouldn't let go of his arm. I never wanted to see the guy with the chainsaw again but, something told me I will. I wanted to bad to just get out of the car but, I knew I had no energy to run anymore. I prayed with all my might to not ever see him again. The guy started the car and we were off to wherever. I began to move when I see where we were going. I felt Rick hand on face. He made me look at him in his green eyes. They were telling me to calm down. How could Rick go with him so easy? I just stared into his eyes until the car stopped. I then looked to where we were and that's why I lost it. We were back at the huge house. I head the guy yelling a name. "Thomas! Come out here boy!" Then I saw the huge guy coming to the car. My heart stared to beat fast and I grabbed tighter to Rick's arm. He opened my door and screamed. "NO! Leave me alone!" The guy grabbed my foot that I was trying to kick him. He then grabbed the other and pulled them out of the car. When my feet where on the ground he got my around the waist but, I still had a hold of Rick who was trying to pull me back. The guy finally got my arms they were holding Rick. Then he put me on his shoulder. I beat my fist on his back trying to get him to let go but it was no use. I just went back to yelling at him to let me go. He ender the house and went up the stairs. He went to a room next to the bathroom. When he enters the room and turn to close the doors I saw Sarah on the floor. She was on the floor tied to the bed. She was still knocked out. The guy then put me on the bed. I went to run to the door but he grabbed my wrist and got me back on the bed. I still kicked my feet and moved my arm to try and get away. I still was yelling at him. Then without warring he hit my over the head with something. I was out. When I come to I heard someone saying my name. My eyes didn't want to open up. I moved my head then looked at the person who was calling my name.

"Tabitha."

"Sarah?" My eyes opened and I looked at her.

"Yeah it's me Tab." I looked around the room and saw I had ropes around my wrists. I was on the bed. I tried to get lose but it was no use. "It's no use, Tab." Hoe I was tied I could lie down on the bead or sit up. I was sitting up still looking around the room. The bed was huge. The walls were an off green. There were three doors in the room. I knew one of then led out of the room but I didn't know about the other two doors. We then heard someone yelling.

"That sounds like Sean." I said. Both Sarah and I looked to the door. The door was open. If only I could get lose then we could get away. I put the rope in my mouth trying to lose the rope but, it was no use. We heard Sean yell out in pain again. "Sarah where's Heather at?" She looked at me.

"I don't know." She said with tears in her eyes. Then there was another yell from Sean. "There killing him." Sarah said trying to get lose to. "Oh know."

"What is it Sarah?"

"Rick, at least he is safe, hopefully." I looked down when she said that. "What is it Tab?"

"When the guy chase me I ran to Rick and."

"And what?"

"The sheriff or whoever he is took us here. I don't know where they took him at. The huge guy took me and put me but here." There was another scream from Sean. Then at the doorway was the old guy in the sheriff's outfit. He had a smile on his face and lust in his eyes. I don't know which one he was looking at for sure. He walked into the room then I knew he was looking at….. Me.

"Leave her alone!" Sarah said. He looked at her.

"Shut the hell up!" He said then looked back at me.

I looked away from him when he walked to me. "You touch me you will be sorry." I said to him. He laughed at me and sat down on the bed. He then touched my knee. I still looked away from him. "Leave me alone!" he moved up my leg that's when I looked at him. I then moved to the other side of the bed trying to get away from him. We then heard a chainsaw start up and one last yell from Sean.

"SEAN!" I yelled. I had tears in my eyes. I was facing the head of the bed curled into a ball. I then felt the old guys hand on my right side. I closed my eyes. He moved his hand everywhere on me. I then heard foots steps and they stopped at the door way. I then turned to see who else was there. The old guy still was touching me I then saw that the huge guy was breathing hard. He looked to be pissed. He come into the room and grabbed the old guy by the arm and throws him into the wall.

"THOMAS WHAT THE HELL?" he pointed to me than him. "This is not over." The old guy said grabbing his hurt arm and walking out of the room. Then Thomas walked closer to me and I went to the head board. "What do you want from me?" I asked him. I looked at him. He had long black hair that went to his shoulders with blue eyes. He had a leather mask on. The only thing you can see was his forehead, his eyes and little of his lips. He also had brown shirt and a tie on. And a brown apron on. He had fresh blood on his cloths and on his upper arms. I looked more close at his arms he had deep cuts on them. He reached out to him but I got to the edge of the bed that I could. He looked at him then he pulled back his hand and looked down. He then got up and walked to the door and looked at me before walking out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble

**I hope you like story :) I had a dream about Tommy yay lol so I will put my dream in the story later on :) I really hate Hoyt just saying. It's a sad ch for Tommy: (I think Tommy would have been better off without Hoyt in the picture. I know it short I will make Tab's ch longer :) please review **

Beauty and the Beast

Ch 6 Trouble

{Tommy's pov}

I walked out of the room I knew Hoyt would be pissed at me for throwing him to the wall but, he was touching her and she is mine. When she can look at me but, I understand she's been though a lot and I think all she needs is time. Who am I kidding? She will never look at me like the way I look at her. Look at me. I touched my face. I then went to walk to the basement when I hear Hoyt yelling at me to come.

"THOMAS, GET IN THE LIVING NOW!" I am in trouble now. If I had somewhere else I could go I would to get away from him but, I have nowhere to go. I walked into the living room. Hoyt was on the couch with an evil look on his face. I looked down at the ground. Then Hoyt walked to me and hit me across the face. The slap was loud and painful but, I didn't move or showed that it hurt. Then he hit me again in the face. He just keeled hitting me until we heard the front door open and mother come in. She sees this and Hoyt stops and looks at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She yelled at Hoyt. Luda looked at my face then looked at Hoyt. "Tommy go I need to talk to Hoyt." I nodded then left them to talk. I went back to the basement to finish working on the dead guy.

{Luda's pov}

"Why did you hit him like that? I told you to never hit him again." Hoyt looked at me.

"Because this time he needed it."

"What did he do?"

"He threw me at the wall and I think broke my arm."

"Why did he throw you to the wall?"

"I don't know. Why he did."

"He must have a reason to Hoyt. He doesn't do anything unless you really piss him off."

"I don't know mama. Why do you always take his side?"

"Because you have put him through hell ever since he was a kid you beat him for every little thing, and I am sick of it. If I ever see you beat him again then we will leave." I said pointing at him.

"Then go, you will never make it out there on your own."

"I mean it HOYT leave him ALONE." With that I walked to the kitchen.

{Tommy's pov}

I heard every word they say to each other. I needed to get my mind of this. I walked to the table with the dead guy on it. I started to skin him fast to take my anger out on something. It would be so better if I could just kill Hoyt but, Mother wouldn't like it. I was still taking my rage on the dead body.


	7. Chapter 7 looking back part 1

**I hope you like it :) I am going to do a few chs with her looking back at the house .her family will be from another movie. You will get to know them in the second story. I used some lines from the 2003 movie in here. Please review **

Beauty and the beast

Ch. 7 looking back part 1

{Tabitha's pov}

This year has been long for me. I can't believe I am out of the Hewitt house and on my way to see my family again with Tommy. I haven't seen my family in ten years. I was ten the last time I seen my brother and dad. I just turned 20 and Tommy is 31 but, I don't care I love him. It wasn't easy but I did fall for him. Let me back up some and recap on this last year.

I am in the same room I have been in for a couple of days now. We heard the yells of Heather. Sarah looked at me.

"He's killing Heather now." Sarah said in tears. I tried to get lose again but it was no use. I then started to pray to God help me to get lose. I then tried to get lose again and it worked. I sent up a pray of thanks and got off the bed I walked to Sarah and untied her ropes. She got up and we inched our way to the door trying to be quit. We then walked to the edge of the stairs. We inched our way down the stairs and we see the front door open. It was night time out. We got to the screen door and I opened it remembering the first time this happen.

"What about Heather?" I looked at her coming out of my thought of the first time I had to run for my life.

"We can't help her. They will catch us again. We need to leave now." She looked at me then to the big sliding door at the end of the hallway. We heard Heather yell again. I then grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled it out the door. The door made a little noise like last time but this time I didn't let it close hard. When it was closed we stared to run. I stopped running and looked to the barn. I see Rick tied up in the barn.

"What is it?" Sarah stooped running and looked at me.

"Rick!" Sarah yells. I then ran after her to the barn. We got to the barn and I could hear the old guy yelling at Thomas. Sarah was trying to get Rick down.

"Sarah we got to go now Thomas is coming." She still was trying to get Rick down. I tried to help her but it was not use. Rick what standing up tried up to this board really tightly. We could only reach a little because he was high in the air. "Sarah we got to go now. I hear the chainsaw." I said pulling at her arm.

"No!" she yelled. Rick then woke up and looked at us. "Rick!"

"Sarah stop yelling." I said. "They will hear us." I still was pulling on her arm to get her running but she pushes me back with the arm I had and I fell on the ground hard. The old guy was still yelling for Thomas. I got off the ground and looked to the house. The chainsaw was at the door now.

"Sarah he is at the door now let's go."

"No! I will not leave without Rick." Thomas then came out the door and ran to the barn. I still had a hold of her arm pulling but she wouldn't run. Thomas ran at us with the chainsaw.

"Come on Sarah." Thomas then put the chainsaw though both Rick and Sarah. Thomas looked at me and I let go of her arm and started to run. I ran into the woods to hide. I hide behind a big tree to catch my breath. I heard him crash leafs and branches and heard the chainsaw. I then started to run again when he was next to the tree. I ran and ran trying to think to where to go. I ran thought the woods and seen this mobile home. I ran to the door and beat on the door.

"Please! Please! Please let me in! Please! Help me! Come on!" I said beating the door. I sat down from the door crying. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I then got up fast and went into the trailer. The person looked to be about my age. She was wearing what poor people would wear. She had short black hair. I then saw this huge woman in a chair with short black hair and glasses with a book in her hands. I walked fast to check the windows to see if I could see Thomas.

"Why don't you have a seat?" The skinny girl said.

"It's ok. Sit down." The other woman said.

"Have a seat." The girl said pushing me to seat down. Then a tea kettle went off.

"Turn that thing off! He's gonna fucking hear us!" I yelled. The girl poured the water into a cup and went to make the tea. I was too busy looking around to see her making the tea. She came over to me with a small cup and sat next to me in the chair next to the small couch I was sitting at.

"There's nothing a good cup of tea won't settle." She said handing me the cup.

"Nobody's gonna come thought the door." The huge one said.

"I really need to use your phone." I asked.

"We don't have one." The skinny girl said. I then looked at the woman in the chair.

"Phones are a hassle." I looked at both of them.

"No! Don't you get it? He's gonna kill you. He's going to kill all of us. "I said with fresh tears in my eyes. Then the girl just looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, no he won't. He knows better to missing around here." My heart just went to my stomach. It hit me in the face there in on it to. I got get out of here now. "Everyone around here knows that poor sweet boy." I couldn't breathe.

"Sweet boy." The other woman added in.

"He's no harm." The skinny one said. "He always keeps to himself." I just looked at both of them. "Skin disease. He was just a little boy when it started." That's why he wore the leather around his nose and chin. I then just started to cry more. She got up and sat next to me with the cup of tea. "Oh, sweetie, here." She then put the cup to my month and some of it went down my throat.

"I don't want to drink anymore tea. I just need a phone." I said making the cup fly out of her hand and on to the floor. I went to get up and I felt weird. I then heard the phone ring one time. I saw the skinny girl on the phone. "I got to go." I just looked at her my spring. "You ok? Child. You don't look so good."

"I thought you said you didn't have a phone?" I went to make my way back but I fell to the floor. I woke up back in the Hewitt house with the old guy pouring beer over my head to wake me up. He didn't have his pants on. Then he slid down the couch and head my head on his lap.

"Give her some room." The old lady said. She was the one at the store. "Messed up everything already. Stop bothering her."

"You're not going anywhere, honey." The old guy said laughing.

"Please you let me go." I said.

"I know your kind nothing but cruelty and ridicule for my boy, all the time he was growing up. Does anyone care about me and my boy?" The old lady said. I just tried to get away from the old guy but, it was no use.

"What's wrong with you fucking people?" I asked still trying to get away.

"Nothing wrong with us." He said.

"Tommy! Thomas Brown Hewitt, you get in here right now!" I just yelled. Then I saw Thomas and really lost it. He grabbed me by the foot and pulled me to the huge door. He slid the door and threw me in. I then rolled down the wooden steps and landing some nasty dirty water. I got out of the water and looked around the basement. I then saw Heather on a table. I ran to her to see if she was alive.

"Heather!" I shook her but, she was dead. I felt the tears coming again." I found a place to sit. It was hiding some. I sat next to the wall that the steps were on. I put my legs up to me and put my head on my keens and wrapped my arms around my legs. What am I to do?


	8. Chapter 8 looking back part 2

**I stared ch 7 where this ch ended them leaving the house. Tab's been at the Hewitt house for a year now. I am recapping some evens of what happen in that year. If you have any questions about ch 7 and 8 pm me and I will answer them. I hope you like it :) Please review the sex scene is Thanks to Villains' Bad Girl :) thank you. This is the last ch of beauty and the beast. :( But I will work on the 2****nd**** one yay the 2****nd**** one will be under Legion. It's under the movies. **

Beauty and the beast

Ch. 8 looking back part 2

{Tabitha's pov}

I woke up to the big door opening. I heard the loud footsteps of Thomas. I head him slashing the water and then stopped walking. I saw him looking around for me. I just stayed where I was. He started to walk around and look for me. I went to crawl out where I was to the steps. I saw the door was open. I went to crawl up the stairs went I saw Thomas looking at me. I knew it was hopeless to try and run. I then got up and went to the steps and sat down. He looked confused that I didn't try and run like he was just waiting for me to run. I noised he didn't have a weapon in his hands. He walked over to me. I let him sit next to me and let him touch my face. He smiled at me and I just looked at him.

"Thomas time for supper!" The old lady called. He looked at me then got up and walked up the stairs and closed the door.

**A Couple of days later.**

I am still in the basement. Thomas has been giving my food and water like he did when I was up stairs. At least down in the basement I didn't have to see that old guy. That's a plus. I have been feeling something for Thomas. This is not good. I found out he can't speak. I feel sorry for him but I can never forgive him for killing my friends ever.

**A Month later**

I am still in this basement. I have grown closer to Tommy. I found out he likes me to call him Tommy and not Thomas. I told him my name was Tabitha. We began to just talk and talk about everything.

**Couple of months later**

Tommy still has me in the basement to keep my safe from the old guy and the old lady. I found out there names were Hoyt and Luda by them yelling at each other. They told him to kill me some time ago. He still took me to the bathroom like always when the Hoyt, Luda and Monty were gone during the day. So I took showers when they were gone like always. I have forgiven him when I did that I began to fall for him. We hugged for a while until Hoyt called for Tommy. I went to hind and he went upstairs. I was working up a plan to save both Tommy and I. I haven't told Tommy yet. I found a way out of the basement. I have known about it for a long time but, I never used it. I will tonight. Tonight this ends now. I heard Hoyt telling Tommy that Mama, Uncle Monty, Henrietta which I was guessing was the skinny girl who dunged my tea and the tea lady, where all going to be at the store tonight. It all ends tonight.

**A couple of hours later**

I was walking back and forth trying to think of how to get out without Tommy knowing. Tommy came down the stairs and walked to me. I looked at him and he looked really sleepy.

"Hey Tommy." He nodded his head.

"You really look sleepy. Why don't you go get some sleep?" He looked at me and nodded.

"I will be here when you wake up." He then hugged me tightly and went upstairs. I waited for a while to make sure he was sleep. I went to the back of the basement and opened the doors to get outside. I needed to get into the living room to get one of Hoyt's guns he had. I walked around the house and opened the screen door without any sound this time of Couse, just my luck. Breaking into the house it doesn't make a sound but, breaking out it does. I walked to the living room quietly. I saw the shotgun and a hand gun on the shelf. I grabbed them and walked out of the house. I opened the door. I didn't make a sound again. I shut it and ran in the dark to the store. I put the hand gun in the waist of my jeans and ran with the shotgun. I finally reached the store where it all started. I walked up to the side of the store to see if everyone all here. I looked through the window and saw everyone. There where all sitting and laughing. I had to do this right. I walked to the front of the store and stood in the road. I had an idea. I saw the two gas tanks in front of the store and I smiled. I only need one shot for Hoyt then take out the hand gun and shot the gas tanks then they all will go boom. I cocked the gun and then yelled.

"HOYT COME OUT HERE NOW!" he came out of the store and looked at me.

"HOW THE HELL!"

"GO TO HELL HOYT!" I shot the shotgun the bullet it hit Hoyt in the leg right where I wanted the bullet to go. He fell to the ground in pain. He started to yell. I then pulled out my hand gun and backed up. I saw Luda and the others coming out of the store. I didn't waste anytime. I aimed for the gas tanks and shot two shots one for each gas tank. The bullets hit and I ran before it went boom. I turned around and star flams in gulfed the hole store. I smiled. I was free from them. I can't believe it. I then put the hand gun back in the waist of my jeans and picked up the shotgun and walked about to the house. I walked into the house and walked up the stairs to Tommy's room. I opened the door and dropped the shotgun and the hand gun on the floor and walked to Tommy who was asleep in the bed. I had to tell him now. This was not going to be easy. I sat at the end of the bed and touched his arm.

"Tommy wake up." He moved and opened his eyes and saw me. He sat up fast and looked at me. "Tommy I have to talk to you." I looked down when I said it. He put his hand on me to tell me it was ok to tell him. I looked at him. "I did something to free us." He still didn't get what I was saying. "Tommy Hoyt, Luda, Monty, Henrietta and the tea lady are….." I looked down the back at his blue eyes. "There died. I killed them." He looked at me with a hurt, pissed off, and a confused look all in one. "Tommy, I had to do it", I said. "You know Hoyt would've hurt both of us."  
>Thomas kept his arms crossed. He was angry and sad at the same time. He was sad that his entire family was now gone. The only people who looked after him and took care of him were gone. Thomas was mad and sad at Tab. He trusted her with everything he had and she took it all away.<br>I looked up at him. I had no choice but to kill everyone. They would never have allowed Tommy and I to do what they were about to do. I crawled over to the edge of the bed and put my hands on Thomas's shoulders.  
>"Tommy, I know you're mad, but I did it for you", I said.<br>I began kissing his cheek. Thomas's body stiffened as I ran my hands down his shoulders. My hands went down his arms, down to his waist. I crawled onto his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. Thomas was both scared and confused. What was she doing?  
>"Tommy, I love you", I said. "Let me make love to you."<br>I reached behind his head and untied the strings to his mask and pulled it off. I tossed the mask aside and kissed his lips. Thomas just sat there unmoving. He had no idea what to do. I started undoing his tie.  
>"Don't be scared, Tommy."<br>Thomas shook his head. What was she talking about? What was she doing? I started unbuttoning his shirt. I took Thomas's hands and put them on on waist.  
>"Take it off", I said. "Take my shirt off."<br>He was confused. Why did she telling him to take her shirt off? He pulled my shirt off anyway. He stared at the curves of her body. I got off the bed and let him get off be for I said.  
>"Take it off", I said. "Take it all off."<br>Thomas nodded and started taking off the rest of my clothes. I took off the rest of his clothes. Thomas picked me up and carried me back to the head of the bed. He laid me down on the bed and crawled in next to me. I crawled on top of Thomas.  
>"Do you trust me?" I asked.<br>Thomas froze. She just had to ask that question. How could he answer? Wanting to know what she was going to do, he nodded.  
>"I promise you. You'll like this."<br>I leaned down and kissed him. At the same time I moved my hips so they were inches away from his manhood. Slowly, I took him inside me. Thomas froze from the strange new feeling of her body around his. He heard Tab moaning and thought he was hurting her. He froze thinking whatever he was doing would stop hurting her.  
>"It's okay", I said. "It doesn't hurt. You're not doing anything wrong."<br>I started moving my hips, sliding on and off Thomas's manhood. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure. Thomas held onto my waist as I moved. This feeling of her on top of him felt good. He smiled and looked up at her. He watched her breasts bounce with each movement she did. Thomas raised his hand and gently touched her breasts. I smiled.  
>"Yes, Tommy. Touch me."<br>Thomas roughly grabbed her breasts. He flipped her so now he was on top of me. I smiled and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his body as we continued making love into the night. The next moring we got all of the stuff we need and packed up and put it into the tow truck that was Monty's. Tommy looked at the house. I put all the stuff in the front and then walked to Tommy.

"Are you really?" He looked at me unsure what to do. I licked my lips and looked at him. "Don't worry Tommy I will take care of you now." we hugged before getting in to the car and driving off.


End file.
